Hush Little Baby
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: 2pHetalia! :D This is a one-shot and I honestly have no idea how to summarize it . . so just read


_La la la lala la la la hush little baby don't you cry Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

Things were tough for Luciano. People feared him, people hated him, but he had high respect from all around. He must admit he hasn't been doing much ' things' lately and have been forcing Lutz and Kuro to do a few things here and there. Only to spending more time with his (h/c) haired bambina. Mindlessly, he ran his hand over and over through your silky hair. You peacefully asleep curled up on your dear Papa.

A single father with a problem. It didn't matter to his sweet small bambina. It wasn't that long ago when he lost your mother to a bunch of wannabes.

_~~~~Flashback brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny~~~~~_

It happened when you were only one year old. Papá was out at the time with Lutz and Kuro, Zio Flavio went out to buy a few decorations considering it was Papá's birthday. You were helping Mommy out with the cake at the time. Despite being covered with cake batter Mommy and you were enjoying yourselves.

Until the front door slammed open, Mommy had wrinkled her eyebrows confused. Walking out of the kitchen with you wobbling behind her. In a flash, Mommy was shot dead in front of you, the house trash, you were beaten, and things were stolen. Silence was in the air; the only eerie sound was your heartbreaking cry.

Luciano, Kuro and Lutz came home in a good mood until Luciano noticed the door of the house was broken into. He felt his heart stop as he ran out of the car and into the house. His heart beating loudly ringing to his ears as he glazed around the trashed house. His dear loved dead and bloodied from the bullets. He fell to his knees next to Mommy, her (e/c) eyes will never open, be filled with love, or ever watch you grow.

Papá closed Mommy's eyes and got up. He walked towards for where the crying came from than getting back on his and cradling you in his arms.

He whispered in your ear, hushing you, "Now hush little baby, don't you cry. Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up little lady,  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night."

Your crying started to slow down. Luciano's blood pumps, feeling the hatred running through his veins. Flavio had arrived at scene speechless, slightly guilty knowing if he hadn't left, Mommy would still be alive and (y/n) wouldn't have those bruises. Luciano stood up holding you in his arms, his bangs falling in his face.

"Fratello…"

Handing you to Lutz, he gripped the knife in his pocket. Before walking out, Flavio grabbed his arm, staring hard at his brother. Red eyes against purple.

"Fratello, I know where your going. I know you're angry, but calm down. You don't know who or where these guys are. Right now that little girl needs you; we'll find them. And kill them."

Flavio was right, but Luciano didn't want to admit it. He wanted this to be all a dream. Kuro stared blankly at the scene, gripped his katana's handle. Luciano clench his jaw.

"Lutz stay here with (y/n); Kuro, Flavio, let's go."

Kuro grinned sickly. Flavio sighed, there's no point in arguing.

~End Of Flashback~

Finding those losers wasn't that hard. It was bloody, and slow. He made sure each one of them suffered, feeling the pain he felt. Since that day you couldn't fall asleep without him next to you. After that day he had Lutz train you to be able to run away and hide, for only being so young. A movement sniffed on his chest. Your big (c/e) looked up at him, scared.

"Papa…are those guys ever coming back?" asking, while remembering your nightmare.

Kissing your cheek, he promised, "My sweet bambina, don't worry they will never come back as long as I'm here. Now go back to sleep, we have a big day today."

Nodding you closed you eyes as your papa started to sing softly.

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_And if you ask me too_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_I'mma give you the world_

_I'mma buy a diamond ring for you_

_I'mma sing for you_

_I'll do anything for you to see you smile_

_And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine_

_I'mma break that birdie's neck_

_I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya_

_And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad_

Luciano chuckled darkly remembering the cries of forgiveness of those men. No mercy was given that day.


End file.
